The Secret
by animelover212
Summary: Heero wonders what Duo is hiding from him and heads off to his room in the middle of the night to find out... 1x2x1


The Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy lay in his bed staring into the darkness wishing for sleep to find him. Usually he  
  
never had this problem. No, he didn't remember not being able to sleep since he was younger,  
  
laying in that huge bed, alone. It used to scare him, but then that had been trained out of him, along  
  
with every other weak emotion. He knew the reason he couldn't sleep tonight. His thoughts were  
  
occupied by one Duo Maxwell whom he was now calling friend.   
  
Heero couldn't remember ever having friends. His life had been filled with training and  
  
fighting. No room for anything else.   
  
A year ago, though, stranded for days in a safe house with only Duo, Heero had made a  
  
mistake. Well, by his standards at least. Duo had been trying for the longest time to get Heero to  
  
break out of his shell so they could be friends. Every time he even began to make progress however,  
  
Heero would either leave or turn the conversation toward the current mission. When one lives with  
  
no friends he tends to believe he needs no friends. So Heero wouldn't talk to Duo other than as a  
  
fellow pilot...period.  
  
Until Hero made his mistake. He had messed up. Duo had been having a nightmare in that  
  
one-roomed safe house. A bad one. Normally Heero would of just ignored it but Duo was crying  
  
loudly. He stumbled over in the dark and put his hand on his shoulder ready to jerk him up and  
  
maybe out of the only bed when Duo jerked him down with surprising force and squeezed him  
  
around the middle. Heero pulled back and began to shake the boy, determined to wake him. Finally  
  
Duo stopped crying and opened an eye. Heero had seen how that eye seemed afraid, alone, and lost.   
  
It really didn't faze him, he had killed hundreds of people, why should this one boy trouble him? He  
  
pulled away but Duo would not let him go.  
  
"Heero,"Duo inquired, "Have you ever been scared... alone?" He finished, closing his eye.   
  
  
  
"Yes," he had answered without thinking. That was his first mistake. He answered a  
  
question that did not in any way relate to a current mission.  
  
"Me too," Duo whispered in a small voice and after a few minutes of silence in which Heero  
  
was trying to convince himself to move, Duo started again, "When I was little..." And so started  
  
Duo's tale in which he told of his childhood.   
  
Now ordinarily, Duo wouldn't of just opened up like that, even to Heero. But being half  
  
asleep and still just woken up from a nightmare, it seemed OK to confide in the stoic pilot. At the  
  
end Duo sent another question Heero's way. "So, when did you feel scared?"  
  
Heero had caught his mistake the last time however, and wasn't going to mess up again. He  
  
kept silent. The silence continued for at least thirty minutes. Heero had almost fell asleep, realizing  
  
after a few fruitless struggles that Duo wasn't letting go anytime soon without a fight. Heero really  
  
didn't want to fight at 3:30 AM. That's when Duo shot the next question,"Was it when you were  
  
with J?"   
  
Without thinking, his mind trained to answer questions immediatly and truthfully he  
  
answered, "Yes."  
  
Duo asked more questions. Heero was stuck. Duo had succeeded and both boys knew it.   
  
He could stay quiet but now he saw no point Duo could easily figure it out. He gave up and  
  
explained to Duo of his training, and the huge dark rooms with the large cold beds. In the end Duo  
  
let him go and he went back to his bed.  
  
Looking back he could have ignored it the next morning, said it never happened, but for  
  
some reason unknown to Heero or anyone else... He didn't. That's when Duo Maxwell had become  
  
his one friend. Duo had hung out with Heero often now that he had 'cracked' him. He got him to  
  
talk more and more. Heero even began to enjoy it, a little. He didn't mind being friends with Duo...  
  
in fact he liked it.   
  
Duo kept him up this night however. Duo was hiding something from him and he knew it.  
  
He couldn't understand why but he wanted Duo to be able to confide in him. He wanted to  
  
be able to hold and comfort duo again, maybe run his fingers through the American boy's hair.   
  
Finally Heero gave into his own thoughts and went to find Duo. It wasn't that hard, there  
  
weren't too many rooms in the building the were currently residing in. He found the young boy  
  
curled tightly in a ball in a small bed sleeping. This didn't stop Heero. He simply stooped down  
  
and shook the boy awake.  
  
"Wha...hmm...Heero? It's," Duo looked towards his glowing clock, "two forty-five in the  
  
morning. You need to... be sleeping." Duo finished sleepily.  
  
"No. I need to talk." Heero replied. He was going to stick to what his training taught him:  
  
Stick to the point, persevere all the way to completion, and in the end meet the goal.  
  
"'bout what?" asked Duo groggily.  
  
"I need you to answer my question, truthfully." Heero answered manner-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, can't this wait till morning Heero?" requested Duo, eyes still closed.  
  
"No." Heero replied sternly. "I need to know now."  
  
Finally Duo relented, opened his eyes fully, and sat up in his bed, leaving room for Heero to  
  
sit. Heero continued to stand.   
  
"OK Heero, what was so important that you had to wake me up at three AM?" Duo  
  
inquired.   
  
"You are hiding something and I want you to tell me what it is." Heero stated.  
  
"Nani?" Duo shook his head, "Please, Heero, can I please talk about whatever this is  
  
tommorrow?" Duo asked, still feeling very sleepy.  
  
Regularly Heero would of went to bed at this point, actually normally he would not even be  
  
out of bed at this point. The heck with it though tonight wasn't normal anyways. So Heero  
  
persisted, ignoring the voice inside telling him he did not need to know, to just go to bed. That voice  
  
was the same one that told him it would ruin the mission to befriend Duo and nothing had happened.   
  
No missions had went bad, nobody died. So far the mission hadn't been endangered at all!  
  
"No," Heero argued, "I don't know why but I can't sleep until I know, so I have to know."  
  
Duo gave in, "Ok. Tell me what you mean by hiding something.?  
  
Heero really hadn't been ready for that... he figured Duo would know what he was hiding. O  
  
well, he would try and explain, "For the past week whenever I get around you, you tense up. When  
  
I'm around you never make eye contact, you talk faster and always about irrelevant or totally stupid  
  
things when you finish you leave the room. You haven't acted like yourself at all, sometimes too  
  
happy, sometimes very nervous, I can't figure anything out. I don't get it so I want to know what  
  
you are hiding?"  
  
Duo sat thoughtfully for a moment. He knew he'd been acting odd but he did not know  
  
Heero had noticed, he really thought Heero wouldn't care enough to. Now he had to think of  
  
something to say. He couldn't very well just come out with the truth. Heck, It had shocked Duo  
  
himself when he first started realizing he had a crush on Heero, that is why he'd been acting  
  
strangely. Who knew what effect that would have on Heero. He decided to answer a question with  
  
a question.   
  
"Why would me concealing something bother you to the point where you can't sleep?" Duo  
  
asked, looking up at the perfect soldier.  
  
Heero pondered that question.  
  
Duo was almost asleep sitting straight up when Heero answered slowly as if still thinking  
  
everything through. "You are the one who said friends don't keep secrets. Really any reason I have  
  
should be irrelevant to this conversation since you shouldn't hide something from me. I will ask you  
  
to tell me because of friendship." Heero completed with a nod to himself.  
  
Duo was getting fed up now. That was the second time he had been woke up and he was  
  
really, really tired. He had had a very taxing mission the previous day. "If I tell you.. Will you  
  
leave for tonight?" Duo more stated than asked. Heero nodded positively. "You won't bother me  
  
about it later?" Another nod. "You won't let it ruin our friendship that I -we've worked so hard  
  
for?" Heero shook his head no. "You promise to all that. You won't mention it again to me... or  
  
others." Heero nodded a yes. "Good. Well, I want you to leave when I'm finished. That means no  
  
more questions or comments, I am tired."  
  
Duo laid down again crossing his ankles and closing his eyes with his hands behind his head.   
  
He pulled the covers over himself. He took a deep breath. I will not see Heero's reaction. He will  
  
not mention it and I will forget it ever happened... I'll say this was all an odd dream.  
  
Duo began, "Understand this came as a shock for me. I will not beat around the bush. The  
  
reason I have been nervous around you lately is because I haven't known how to act with you. I  
  
recently discovered that I like you, more than friendship. A crush, I suppose. I didn't know what to  
  
do with those emotions around you. I am sorry if I have bothered you I didn't mean to be so  
  
obvious. I will take more measures to push this aside and focus on the mission." Duo finished way  
  
more serious than normal. Heero's eyes had went wide, masked by the dark of the room. When he  
  
continued to stand there Duo spoke once more, "I'm finished. Leave."   
  
Heero left.  
  
Duo turned over, squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fist, and swallowed hard. He hadn't  
  
expected more... He had told the boy he wasn't aloud to speak that he had to leave. Still, he felt...  
  
empty.  
  
//Maybe it's not just a crush// Duo mused while falling asleep.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Heero walked slowly back to his room. Well that hadn't worked now his mind was filled  
  
even more with Duo. Heero wasn't as naive as some people thought. He knew what Duo was  
  
talking about. Granted he had never experienced having a girlfriend, or boyfriend first hand but he  
  
had seen people together, heard conversations, read things about couples. He knew. //That's what  
  
Duo wants though? For me to be his boyfriend? I would get to hold him again, comfort him, kiss  
  
him, hold his hand, and feel his warmth. I could keep his nasty nightmares from scaring him at  
  
night. If friendship doesn't endanger the mission, a boyfriend wouldn't, right? Duo wouldn't  
  
keep secrets anymore and I'll never have to stay up like this again.// Heero could think of no  
  
cons. //Do I want that?// Heero imagined kissing Duo, holding duo, comforting Duo. He did like  
  
all his thoughts and he did like Duo a whole lot. The more he thought about it the more he liked it  
  
and the more he liked it the more he wanted it... now. He wanted to have Duo right now.  
  
No, that wouldn't work, it was some ungodly hour in the morning and Duo had said not to  
  
bother him about it or mention it again. Damnit, and he had promised. After he had got all worked  
  
up too. There had to be a way!  
  
Suddenly, a thought hit Heero and a mischievious, almost evil smirk planted itself on  
  
Heero's face. "That will work." Heero whispered to himself and promptly turned over and went to  
  
sleep.  
  
_____________________________  
  
A few hours later, Heero woke up showing no signs of staying up most of the night. He  
  
would go through with his plan today. He pulled on his usual attire, brushed his teeth, and quickly  
  
got finished getting ready. As soon as he stepped out his door Duo ran past him flashing a grin and  
  
yelling over his shoulder, "Quatre got in last night. We get breakfast!"  
  
Unknown to Duo, Heero did another smirk to himself as he watched the braided boy make  
  
his way down the hallway. He walked slowly to the kitchen noting that he could smell the food all  
  
the way down the hall. Heero quickly made himself a plate, grabbed a plastic fork, stood up against  
  
a nearby wall, and ate his food. There was no table for eating in this building. Heero finished first  
  
and quickly cleaned his plate and drank a small glass of water. He left the room silently making his  
  
way towards his next destination.   
  
He reached Duo's room and sat on his bed, Duo still had to change. He had been in his PJ's.   
  
As planned Duo soon walked through his door stifling a huge yawn. At that Heero stood up. Now  
  
he had to be confident, no hesitating, he needed this to work. He began to walk towards Duo  
  
silently.   
  
Duo jumped but closed the door behind him, "He-Heero, what are you do-mmph." Duo was  
  
cut off as Heero pressed his lips into the braided boy's. Duo's eyes widened largely at Heero's  
  
closed ones. Heero pulled back briefly for air, then pushed his lips against Duo's again. He wrapped  
  
his arms around the other boy and held him still as Duo tried to pull back. Quickly, he flicked hit  
  
tongue out and lick Duo's lower lip. Duo gave up and opened his mouth while wrapping his arms  
  
around Heero also and closing his eyes. He tried to stand still as Heero explored Duo's mouth with  
  
his tongue before pulling out, dropping his arms, and stepping back to view Duo's reaction.   
  
"What was that for?" Duo questioned although he really didn't sound angry... more pleased  
  
actually.  
  
"You said not to mention or bug you about your crush. You obviously didn't want to talk  
  
about it, I had to take care of that. I showed you instead. I... like you ... a lot Duo." Heero finished  
  
smiling a little.   
  
Duo didn't know what to think. Heero liked him, too. He didn't think that this whole thing  
  
was odd. He did know he was very happy. He also knew he wanted to kiss Heero again. So he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Owari  
  
Author Notes: I wrote this story a while ago and now that I have finished typing it and  
  
rereading it I find that I really dislike how short it is... it moves too fast. But since I already typed it  
  
I guess I'll go ahead and update it for you guys... hopefully you guys liked it more than I did.   
  
Anyways for those of you who are wondering when I will update Starting Over Again it should be  
  
soon I've already got most of the next chapter done and I am sorry it is taking so long. I will have a  
  
computer in my room soon and I wont have to do this txt saving and I will be able to type more often  
  
and not just in the middle of the night. Anyways please review for my short little one-shot here even  
  
if you hated it, k? Thanks guys! Bye! 


End file.
